June
June, conhecida também como Naomi e Laura, é uma personagem principal da série de TV da AMC, Fear the Walking Dead. Ela teve sua primeira aparição no segundo episódio da 4ª Temporada, sendo encontrada e resgatada pelo grupo de Madison Clark de vários caminhantes. Após isso, ela decide ser membro da comunidade desse grupo que é localizada em um estádio de Basebol. Descrição June é uma mulher de aproximadamente 40 anos de idade, com cabelos loiros encaracolados, olhos claros e pele clara. Sua maneira de se vestir é baseada praticamente em jaquetas escuras, botas de combate, calças de carga. Uma mulher auto-suficiente, inteligente e espirituosa, June prefere a solidão toda vez que encontra outro grupo e covarde é forçada a fugir das adversidades do mundo em vez de enfrentá-las. No entanto, uma vez que ela entra em confiança, ela é uma mulher doce e caridosa, disposta a ajudar e até mesmo a sentir um apreço por essa pessoa, assim como fez com John e os sobreviventes do estádio. Ela sabe como ligar carros sem usar as chaves e, graças ao seu conhecimento como enfermeira, é capaz de curar feridas e saber se uma pessoa sobreviveria ou não. Pré-Apocalipse Localização Desconhecida Nada se sabe sobre a vida de June antes do surto começar, exceto que ela era enfermeira da UTI e teve uma filha. Durante seu tempo trabalhando em um hospital, ela viu o suficiente de acidente de carro e vítimas de acidente vascular cerebral para começar a dizer quem iria sobreviver a suas feridas e quem não iria. Pós-Apocalipse Quando o surto ocorreu no mundo, June perdeu o marido nos primeiros dias do surto e foi forçada a levar sua filha ao hospital onde trabalhava. Finalmente, ela foi treinada por uma mulher chamada Ellen, que lhe ensinou tudo o que é necessário para sobreviver à epidemia. No entanto, quando sua filha apresentou sintomas de leucemia, June ficou encarregada de manter em sigilo a doença da menina, escondendo-a no porão do local e procurando remédios para salvá-la; embora tenha voltado ao local após três dias de exploração, encontrou todos eles convertidos em andadores depois de serem mortos por sua filha, que havia morrido na mesma noite em que June foi buscar remédios e acabou se tornando um andador. 4ª Temporada Em um certo momento durante o apocalipse, June apareceu ferida na beira de um rio em frente à casa de John Dorie, um policial que decidiu viver isolado após o apocalipse. O homem a trouxe para dentro de sua casa e cuidou de sua ferida, e no dia seguinte, a mulher tentou fugir com o carro de John, mas o veículo não funcionava direito, e com isso, ela decide ficar na casa de John até se recuperar. Como não sabia o nome dela, John decidiu chamá-la de Laura e ao passar do tempo Naomi o ajudou algumas vezes a consertar o parapeito de uma ponte que causava a queda de vários zumbis até o rio e devido a correnteza, os zumbis iam parar na casa de John. O ex-policial também ensinou a Laura a arte da pesca e assistia vários filmes com ela nas noites frias e isso acabou fazendo com que John se apaixonasse por ela. Naomi também revelou que tinha perdido um filho durante o apocalipse. Durante um ataque de zumbis na cabana, John salvou Laura de ser morta por vários zumbis e isso fez com que Laura o admirasse. Quando Naomi ficou melhor de seu ferimento, ela decide partir, mesmo John se declarando para ela. Após uma noite de amor, Naomi deixa frases de despedida para John e vai embora. - Flashbck de 'Laura (Episódio). Durante semanas, June sobreviveu sozinha pela região do Texas até ser encontrada por um grupo. Desesperada, June coloca uma arma na cabeça de Madison Clark e pede as chaves de seu carro. Madison sob a mira da arma, convida June à se juntar à sua comunidade, mas a forasteira, em vez disso, pega as chaves de Madison e começa a sair, antes que Alicia, Victor Strand e Luciana Galvez a interrompam. Ela corre para o topo de um tanque de petróleo e cai do telhado, fazendo com que Madison pule atrás dela e ajude-lhe a combater infectados em uma poça de óleo. Mais tarde, após ser salva pelo grupo, June se apresenta como Naomi e diz que ela não é da área e não sabe quem levou os infectados para o tanque. Depois de ouvir mais rosnados de infectados, eles decidem sair. Naomi é levada para o estádio Dell Diamond, e lá ela cuida de um corte na cabeça de Nick e explica que ela foi uma enfermeira de UTI. Madison os encontra e Naomi revela estar surpresa ao saber que o grupo de Madison vive em um estádio de basebol e pergunta quantas pessoas vivem lá, onde a ex-conselheira escolar responde 47 ou 48 se a forasteira decida ficar. Naomi acha que não é digna uma vez que colocou uma arma na cabeça de Madison, e esta última fala que já fez coisas piores do que apontar armas e isso quase custou a vida de seus filhos. Ela sugere que June tome um banho quente enquanto decide se vai ficar com a comunidade. Mais tarde, Naomi é testemunha da chagada do grupo de bandidos Os Abutres ao redor do estádio. - Flashback de 'Another Day in the Diamond. Ao passar dos dias, os alimentos começam a ficar escassos no estádio devido o grupo de bandidos "Os Abutres" conseguirem alimentos primeiro do que o grupo de Madison, e com isso, June decide sair com Alicia em expedição. Elas chegam num parque aquático abandonado, e entrando no local, as duas descobrem alguns corpos mortos no chão e deduziram que pessoas tinham morado no lugar e fugiram devido uma invasão. Alicia avistou um alojamento no topo do toboágua principal do parque, e ela junto com June decidiram subir pela parte escorregadia do tobogã, mas para isso elas se arriscaram ao passar pela piscina cheia de caminhantes. Depois de matarem alguns zumbis e conseguirem subir até o top do tobogã, elas encontram o alojamento cheio de coisas necessárias, incluindo uma metralhadora carregada. As duas acabaram sendo atacadas por dois caminhantes, e Naomi é empurrada por um caminhante e cai no escorrego, e Alicia também tentou não cair segurando na metralhadora, mas mesmo assim caiu. As duas mulheres chegaram no final do toboágua e quase são mortas por vários zumbis presos em um buraco, e Alicia conseguiu matar o zumbi que estava prestes a matar Naomi. Após isso, as duas retornaram para o alojamento e encontraram um baú cheio de kits médicos e Naomi fez Alicia se distrair com um binóculos para poder fugir. Depois, Alicia encontrou Naomi tentando fugir em um carro, e perguntou se ela queria mesmo viver fugindo ou preferia se juntar ao seu grupo no estádio, no qual Naomi desiste de tentar fugir e ficar com Alicia. As duas retornam para o estádio e mostram o que encontraram para Madison, decidindo montar uma enfermaria. - Flashback de 'Buried. Depois de cuidar das feridas de Alicia, June tentou fugir da comunidade como costumava fazer e foi interrompida por um dos habitantes do estádio, que impediu a mulher com uma arma, e a moradora chama a atenção do resto do grupo. No entanto, com a desculpa de que estava à procura de sementes e fertilizantes para plantar no lugar, June com Madison e Strand embarcou em uma missão em busca das coisas necessárias; embora eles foram forçados a manter abrigo em uma casa próxima quando a noite chegou. Depois de revelar seus planos originais de quando ela estava prestes a deixar o estádio, June esperou seus companheiros dormir para escapar novamente e viajar por conta própria para o hospital que já foi controlado pela FEMA; apesar do grande número de caminhantes que viviam dentro do lugar, conseguiu uma caixa de itens necessários com sucesso e depois subir até o topo de um andaime para se manter seguro. Antes das criaturas poderem matá-la, Madison e Strand surgem no local para o resgate e salvaram a vida de June, que em lágrimas explicou sua história no hospital sobre como ela foi treinada para sobreviver ao caos por uma mulher chamada Ellen e como ela perdeu a filha devido a pneumonia; Esclarecendo que era a culpada todos se tornarem walkers. Depois de encontrar Ellen zumbificada em um dos caminhões do recinto e terminar o seu sofrimento; os três sobreviventes se prepararam para voltar ao estádio esquecendo tudo o que aconteceu naquele dia. - Flashback de 'Just in Case. Depois que Charlie foi ao estádio pedindo ajuda para Melvin, que ficou gravemente ferido depois de uma briga contra seu irmão, June rapidamente recebeu seu paciente inconsciente dentro da enfermaria do estádio e uma vez que ele acordou foi ordenada por Mel lhe entregar Charlie e permitir que ele deixe a comunidade. Depois de desarmar o homem, June foi convencida por suas palavras de que o estádio não ia durar o suficiente e ela diz a Madison; tentando fazer a mulher também pensar sobre o que ela construiu; esclarecendo que ela estava do lado errado do que estava acontecendo e que não valia a pena arriscar vidas para proteger o estádio. No entanto, ela não alcançou seu objetivo e disse a Madison que tinha a enfermaria pronta para o caso de Ennis e os Abutres se prepararem para atacá-los. - Flashback de 'The Wrong Side of Where You Are Now'. "Just in Case" Infelizmente é revelado que o estádio foi atacado, e depois de sobreviver ao ataque ao Dell Diamond, June tornou-se parte dos Abutres e começou a sobreviver por várias semanas com eles até que ela conseguir se adaptar ao grupo dos bandidos. Quando Melvin e vários de seus homens chegaram ao lugar onde Alice, Strand e Luciana estavam esperando para atacá-los de surpresa e ambos os grupos começaram a preparar suas armas para atacar, a aparição de June no local causou um grande impacto em John que estava no loacl. Ele ficou surpreso ao ver sua amada viva; embora Alicia sem penalidade ou glória declarou a mulher como uma traidora e começou a atirar nela, mas no entanto a bala atingiu o abdômen de John depois que o homem se sacrificou por June e ao mesmo tempo iniciou o confronto contra os bandidos. "The Wrong Side of Where You Are Now" Com John em seus braços perdendo muito sangue, June recebeu a ajuda de Morgan Jones, que se ofereceu para cuidar do homem enquanto ela ia em busca de suprimentos médicos para tratar sua ferida na ambulância dos Abutres. No entanto, ela não notou que Melvin tinha entrado no veículo para escapar do tiroteio e foi abandonada pelo bandido, mas Alicia destruiu uma grande parte da ambulância com uma bazuca. June foi então ameaçada com uma arma por sua ex-parceira, que acusou a mulher de ser uma desertora e preparada para executá-la por tudo o que ela havia causado; June atingiu-a com um tubo se abrigou na van blindada de Althea. Sendo resgatada por Althea de ser novamente assassinada por Alicia e ciente de um lugar para procurar remédios para John, June guiou seus novos companheiros aos restos do estádio com a condição de que ela informasse ao repórter o que aconteceu com a comunidade; e depois de chegar ao seu destino, June explicou ao grupo que os Abutres nunca saquearam a enfermaria devido ao grande número de caminhantes que estavam dentro e, portanto, os remédios ainda estavam lá. Sem tempo a perder, os sobreviventes entraram no estádio através do veículo militar e logo foram cercados por uma enorme horda de caminhantes, como June previu. "No One's Gone" Com seu amado em um estado delicado, June correu para chegar à enfermaria na companhia de Morgan e conseguiu obter tudo o que precisava para tratar John de seus ferimentos. Antes de escapar do lugar, June deu indicações para Althea sobre o que ela tinha que fazer para evitar que John perdesse mais sangue e quando eles estavam prestes a sair e se reunir com o resto do grupo, a dupla foi confrontada por Alicia, que estava disposta a matar June para vingar a morte de sua mãe e o que aconteceu no estádio. No entanto, graças às palavras de Morgan, Alicia se arrependeu no último momento e June foi capaz de retornar ao seu amado e ajudá-lo a sobreviver. Quando Alicia, Luciana e Strand fazem as pazes com June e todos se tornam um grupo, os sobreviventes fazem o seu caminho em direção a uma direção fixa e June aproveitou seu momento a sós com John para confessar o seu nome verdadeiro, porque Naomi era um apelido simples. Após acampar no meio da noite e ouvir as histórias de Alice, Strand e Luciana sobre a destruição do estádio e a morte de Madison, June explicou suas razões para ter se unido aos Abutres e esclareceu que ao contrário dos outros moradores foi a única que permaneceu dentro do estádio para enfrentar os caminhantes, mas resolveu fugir quando a situação saiu do controle. "People Like Us" Semanas depois, June matem refugiu num ônibus escolar localizado numa ponte, junto com John e Charlie. Quando eles recebem a visita de Morgan que os convida viajar com ele para a Virginia, June fica surpresa por John negar a oferta e diz que voltará para sua cabana. Mais tarde, a mulher questiona seu namorado se ele realmente quer voltar para sua antiga cabana, uma vez que ela possa ter sido saqueada e não ter mais nada lá. John pergunta se a mulher gostaria de viajar com Morgan e ao tentar responder os dois são surpreendidos por grunhidos de um zumbi que saia do rio abaixo. Ele estava seguindo em direção de Charlie, que lia um livro na margem, a menina fica em choque e não consegue correr, apenas se afastar para trás. Quando ele estava prestes a atacá-la, Al surge para impedir e mata o caminhante a tempo. June tenta falar com Charlie que não fala a semanas, a garota não demonstra nenhum esforço para querer interagir com os adultos. John decide investigar o motivo pelo qual os zumbis estão aparecendo com frequência no rio, tento visto algo similar antes, mas June o impede pois ele ainda estava em recuperação do tiro que sofreu, decidindo ir com Althea para investigar. No fim da tarde, ao chegarem numa ponte, Al e June avistavam os zumbis no rio sendo levados pela correnteza e pretendem ir mais longe para saber de onde estavam vindo. June pede para que a jornalista desligue a câmera, pois não queria que John acabasse escutando o que ela tinha para dizer. Ela diz que não sabe o que fazer uma vez que o homem quer voltar para a cabana com ela, alegando que o ex-policial se apaixonou por sua personagem Laura, e lá ela não seria a Laura. Al diz que ela precisa acompanhar John para onde ele for, porque ela o ama, e que ele saberia quem era ela de verdade. De repente, vários pássaros começam a voar pelo céu, e as duas percebem que uma grande tempestade se aproxima. Depois, protegidas dentro do veículo blindado, Al e June tentam se comunicar com John e informá-lo da tempestade, mas acaba perdendo contato. O veículo é constantemente atingido por zumbis que são arremessados pelo vento forte. "Weak" Após a tempestade, June é vista assistindo a história de John Dorie nas fitas e depois através de rádio, ela tenta se comunicar com ele, dizendo que não saberia se teria coragem de procurar ele como ele a procurou antes. Ela agradece pelas palavras gentis que ele disse na fita sobre ela e espera encontrá-lo. Althea retorna de uma ronda e diz a ela para poupar a bateria do rádio e sem gasolina, elas são forçados a sair do carro blindado por um dia. Na manhã seguinte, elas ouvem alguém no walkie, e June pergunta se é John, mas se encontra em silêncio. Althea começa a se sentir mal, então June a convence a ir com ela para rastrear a pessoa no rádio. Mais tarde, enquanto estavam paradas na estrada, a van da SWAT passa correndo pelas duas mulheres e a jornalista entra num carro com June e correm atrás, e durante a perseguição a van da SWAT gira em torno de uma geladeira e faz com que o carro das mulheres estourem um pneu e saia da estrada. Al, que está ficando doente a cada segundo, revela a June que todo o remédio dela está em sua van roubada. June sai atrás da van e rapidamente a localiza, mas é segurada a mão armada por um homem, que pergunta onde está sua amiga. A mulher afirma que ela só quer os remédios, e de repente agarra o braço dele e eles lutam pela arma até June vencer. Ela corre até a van para descobrir que está sem gasolina novamente. Por dentro, June não consegue encontrar os remédios e exige que o homem lhe diga onde eles estão, mas ele invoca a ignorância, então ela o deixa ir. Mais tarde, ela volta com uma sacola de remédios que encontrou, e fica brava com a jornalista por ter mentido para ela dizendo que havia remédios na van, o que era mentira. June decide ir atrás de seus amigos mesmo Al decidindo ficar para trás, mas a jornalista muda de ideia e acompanha sua colega. Durante a noite, as duas encontram Morgan e novos sobreviventes: Sarah, Wendell e Jim Brauer. June se comunica com o homem que enfrentou mais cedo, e ele diz se chamar Quinn, mas a comunicação é interferida quando o homem é morto por Martha. "Blackjack" Após perder o sinal com Quinn; June, Al e Morgan vão até o local onde ele poderia estar e não o encontra. As mulheres decidem continuar procurando por ele e Morgan se comunica com Sarah avisando que irá continuar procurando pelo rapaz. Sem o encontrar, eles voltam até o resto do grupo e encontram um zumbi morto recentemente e Martha entra em contado com os sobreviventes, onde Quinn rosna pelo rádio deixando June assustada. Mais tarde, os sobreviventes colocam caixas nas estradas e Jim questiona se realmente eles precisam continuar colocando essas caixas, no qual Morgan diz que sim. Morgan vai até uma caixa e escreve "se você precisa de ajuda, use o canal VHF 4". Ele diz a June que eles vão encontrar todos os seus amigos. Quando o grupo encontra Luciana, eles se dirigem para um local seguro que alguém indicou para jovem, mas durante a viagem eles são surpreendidos por tiroteio causado por Martha na van de Al. "MM 54" June e os outros se levantam lentamente após o tiroteio e quando Martha pretende matar todos, June vê ela sendo baleada por Wendell, mas a mulher consegue fugir. Morgan também salva June de ser morta por Quinn zumbi. Os sobreviventes então seguem viagem enquanto são perseguidos por vários zumbis ao longe. A enfermeira insiste em verificar se todos tem ferimentos do tiroteio, o que ninguém tem. O grupo chega num hospital onde protegem a entrada com moveis, porém, quando os caminhantes rompem a barricada, eles fogem e Morgan avisa ao resto do grupo que o rebanho está dentro do hospital. Ele sugere que eles subam as escadas e todos sobem em um andar que está livre de caminhantes. Eles barricam a entrada da escada e Morgan sugere que eles segurem as outras escadas. Mais tarde, a barricada desaba e vários caminhantes entram no andar fazendo o grupo correr para um elevador que voltou a funcionar graças a Al. O grupo então sobe para a cobertura do prédio para se protegerem. Enquanto vê os ferimentos de Jim, June descobre que o homem foi mordido durante a fuga. "I Lose People..." Decidindo sair do prédio, June e o grupo, exceto Jim, se aventuram de volta ao hospital para localizar Al. Em vez disso, eles encontram o bilhete da mulher dizendo que ela vai tentar fugir, junto com instruções sobre como proteger suas fitas se ela morrer. Morgan sai para encontrá-la enquanto o resto fica para trás na liderança de June. Os sobreviventes conseguem fugir do prédio infestado graças ao plano de Morgan, que foi jogar um cadáver em cima de um carro para que o alarme disparasse e atraísse os zumbis para longe. Mais tarde, June retorna ao hospital agora com John, Strand, Alicia e Charlie, que vieram lhe ajudar a resgatar Morgan. Enquanto Sarah eleva uma escada de um caminhão de bombeiros para resgatar Morgan, June, Alicia e Luciana protegem o grupo matando vários zumbis na rua, e quando Morgan é resgatado o grupo fica encurralado. Graças ao sacrifício de Jim, todos conseguem ir embora. "... I Lose Myself" Durante a noite, June e seus amigos acampam na floresta e discutem como iriam encontrar Al e logo em seguida como chegariam na Virginia. Depois que Morgan vai em busca de Martha, para convencê-la se render e viajar com eles, June e os outros seguem viajem até a parada de caminhões no Mississípi. Lá, todos se refrescam com água e desfrutam dos suprimentos, mas infelizmente, não demora muito para que eles percebam que foram envenenados. June se comunica com Morgan explicando de sua delicada situação, e o homem que já estava com Martha presa, confessa que a mulher colocou Etilenoglicol nas garrafas de água, e June diz ao grupo que eles precisam de etanol para melhorarem. A mulher auxilia Alicia e Charlie atrair os zumbis para longe da porta para que Strand e Luciana corram até um caminhão com etanol, porém o plano é sem sucesso. Todos ficam fracos ao passar das horas, até que Morgan aparece com um caminhão de cerveja para salvar seus amigos. Mais tarde, após a morte de Martha, Morgan diz que não irá voltar mais para Virginia e que irá ajudar e acolher pessoas necessitadas e juntos irão fazer de uma fabrica abandona que eles encontram, de seu novo lar. Vítimas Mortas Esta lista mostra o número de vítimas que Naomi matou: *Possivelmente inúmeros Zumbis. Aparições Curiosidades *Ela é a primeira personagem principal a ser apresentada em um flashback em Fear the Walking Dead. *Seu pseudônimo de Laura foi dado a ela por John Dorie quando ela não lhe disse seu nome. John achou que ela parecia uma Laura. Referências Categoria:Personagens Principais de Fear TWD